Satan (Composite Devilman)
|-|Ryo Asuka= |-|Satan= Summary Satan is an Archangel who fell from grace when they defied God by siding with the demon race, after they learned of its plan to wipe them out. After seemingly defeated in Cretaceous era Earth, Satan and the army of demons go into hibernation, frozen in ice caps across the world. They remain in this state until they wake up two million years later, to discover that the Earth had been taken over by humans. Disgusted by these new creatures, Satan decides to deal with them first before resuming their battle with God. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with weapons | 5-B, possibly far higher Name: Satan, Ryo Asuka, Lan Asuka, Jun Fudo, Lucifer, Serpent of Light Origin: Devilman Gender: Male (Intersex) Age: Older than the universe Classification: Archangel, Demon, Other side of Amon Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, High Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills, Charismatic Persuasion, Acausality (Type 1; Can seemingly mess with the past without any consequences), Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Able to hear Akira from very far away) |-|Satan=All of the abilities in the previous key but far stronger, able to survive in space, Interdimensional Travel, Time Travel, Teleportation, Healing, BFR (Able to send the sun into another dimension), Telekinesis, Intangibility (His body is made up of photon energy), Light Manipulation (Able to produce light that can damage his enemies), Energy Projection, Black Hole Creation (Created a black hole to kill Nagai and Mazinger), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to protect himself from harm), Danmaku (Can fire multiple projectiles at once, covering the whole planet), Transformation, Reality Warping (Reality warped the earth when God erased the existence of all life), Flight, Giant Form (Up to Type 5), Matter Manipulation (Can change the size of an object using molecular control), Illusion Creation (Can create very convincing illusions), Mind Manipulation (Casually mind wiped the entire earth), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Asked Nagai why they are washed away concepts for his work), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Scaling from likes of Zenon and Amon), Acausality (Type 2 and 4; Exists in only single point of time, not having any past or future selves, remembered his memories after universe was rewritten. Stated by Persophone that demons such as Devilman are defying logical laws of causality), Telepathy, Conceptual Existence (Type 2; He is a living, personified idea thought up by the humans), Power Bestowal (Gave Akira his powers), Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease his size), Non-Corporeal, Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible or non-corporeal beings), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (He has the ability to hit souls and enter into them), Possession (Has the ability to possess humans), Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting by possession, able to resurrect others from complete nothingness), Aura, Body Control, Duplication (Duplicated himself to two separate entities), Creation (Can casually create various object, living beings, planet population and even new body for himself), Death Manipulation (Able to kill with just a single touch), Fusionism (Able to forcefully fuse other people), Holy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Able to manipulate time on a cosmic scale), Time Stop, Resistance to Energy Blast (Didn't get affected by Mazinger's energy beam), Heat Manipulation (Was not affected by extreme heat caused by Mazinger), Radiation Manipulation (He can tank nuclear missiles with no repercussions whatsoever), Fusionism, Reality Warping (Likes of Amon didn't affected by various reality warpers), Biological Manipulation (In Devilman Saga, he is nothing but an armor), Life Manipulation (He isn't technically alive), Physics Manipulation (He isn't bound by common sense of 3-D space), Void Manipulation (Able to exist in Netherworld for millions of years, a nothingness where time doesn't flow), Existence Erasure (God exiled them instead even after he denied their form and existence in the physical world), Time Manipulation (Able to break out of the time loops), Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to kill very weak demons by himself), Small Building level with weapons | At least Planet level (Part of the Demon Lord, who is comparable in power to God, who in turn created the Earth. Destroyed the moon and caused great destruction to the Earth during the course of his battle with Devilman. Recreated the Earth in the Violence Jack timeline, and can warp it with his mood alone), likely far higher (Sent the Sun's corona to an alternate dimension). Most of his attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Superhuman (Able to dodge and surprise fodder demons), Supersonic+ Attack Speed with guns | Immeasurable (Able to freely move through time and space, travel and move normally in a extra-dimensional spaces such as Netherworld and Hell) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: Wall level | At least Planet level, likely far higher. Conceptual Existence and Non-Corporeal true nature make it very difficult to kill him Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Extended melee range, dozens to hundreds of meters with various edged weapons and firearms | Low Multiversal (Scaling from other supernatural creatures such as demons like Amon) Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms | None Notable Intelligence: Genius (An expert demonologist and manipulator, able to manipulate world leaders without breaking a sweat) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | None Keys: Human | Satan Gallery Satan (Devilman movie).jpg Satan (Devilman manga).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devilman Category:Dynamic Planning Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Rulers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Villains Category:Void Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Oh! Production Category:Ashi Productions Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Toei Animation Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5